Jonas
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Inwhich Kendall catches Logan watching Jonas at three in the morning. Oneshot. KendallxLogan.


**Jonas**

**Authors Note: So I like how this started, but I hate it near then end -sigh- I'm almost sad to say this is the work that has marked me summiting over 100,000 words, but I guess you live and learn. After all maybe you guys will like it more than I do. Also I have nothing against the Jonas brothers, but I will say I liked them better before they went Disney. I should also mention that I love Disney and no offence to it either.**

It was dark at the Palm Woods; of course it often is at three in the morning, but that really isn't the point. The point is that it's three o'clock in the morning at the Palm Woods and Kendall Knight is rolling around in a fit in his bed.

Kendall was in that type of sleep where you can't really identify if you're awake or asleep. Ya know, that kind of sleep that's totally useless and tends to leave you more tired than if you had pulled an all nighter.

Luckily for Kendall a noise from the living room managed to wake him from his fitful sleep.

"Uhh, what the hell?" Kendall asked to himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his, well technically Logan's, alarm clock to see it was three o'clock in the morning.

After noticing the time he looked around the room for Logan who had fallen asleep beside him.

The bedroom situation in the apartment wasn't all that great. There were only two bedrooms, one for Kendall's mom and sister and the other for the boys. In the boys' room there were only two beds, each full sized. Who fell asleep in each bed varied, they never really specified which bed was whose.

"Bathroom?" He asked himself. Then he heard more noise coming from the living room.

It wasn't so much that it was a loud noise so much as it was that Kendall had good hearing.

He ran his hand through his hair before deciding to go check out the noise. After all if it was a killer they would go after James first; he was the pretty one of the group.

Kendall walked out of the room and shut the door behind him quietly. He walked out to see that the T.V. was on and that Logan was watching it.

He smiled before jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside Logan.

Logan screamed in a way that Kendall had suspected that he would.

"So do you always watch T.V. at three in the morning?" Kendall asked smirking.

"Do you always try to give people heart attacks?" Logan asked glaring.

Kendall smiled. "So what are we watching anyway?"

"Nothing!" Logan said changing the channel, his anger forgotten. "Just channel surfing."

Kendall raised an eyebrow before taking the remote from Logan.

"Hey!"

"Ya know there's a go back button on this thing right?"

"I was channel surfing!"

"And yet you're embarrassed. Let's see what little Logie was really watching."

"Kendall!" Logan lunged for the remote but it was too late. Kendall had changed back the channel and within seconds was laughing.

"You're up at three in the morning to watch Jonas?**(1)** Seriously?" Kendall was having a hard time controlling his laughter while Logan was blushing and trying to come up with a way to defend himself.

"It's a good show!" Logan tried.

"All right, all right." Kendall said as he calmed himself down. "Let's watch it." He said before putting his arm around Logan and reclining his seat on the couch, forcing Logan to recline with him and share one couch cushion.

Logan adjusted himself so that he was sitting on one of Kendall's legs before lying back against him.

That was one thing about their friendship, well actually about all of the Big Time Rush boys' friendship, they were totally comfortable around one another.

It wasn't uncommon to see the boys with an arm around one another or to see a hand on a shoulder, or even to see the boys lying on top of each other; they were just that comfortable around each other.

Of course if Logan was being totally honest he'd say he thought Kendall was more hands on with him than the other boys; not that it bothered him, because it didn't. Actually Logan just thought it was weird if Kendall didn't have a hand on him or vice versa for long periods of time. He was just used to being in contact with him.

Sure Kendall would wrap an arm around James' shoulder, or put a hand on Carlos's back, but as far as he knew Kendall had never had one of them in his lap with an arm around their waste; which in all honesty wasn't all that unusual for the two of them.

"So what's this show even about?"

"You laughed at me for watching it and you don't even know what it's about?"

"I know it's about the Jonas brothers."

"Good start." Logan said smiling at Kendall. Kendall rubbed Logan's side.

"It's basically them going to school. Joe, the straight haired one, likes this Stella girl who's their fashion person; that makes up like half the show. Then Kevin's the funny one, and Nick's the voice of reason."

"Sounds cliché."

"Come on, at least watch it before you judge it."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

"Good, commercials over."

The two boys sat in relative silence as the show continued. Both boys offered a few comments, but mostly stayed quiet. Near the end Kendall's breathing slowed and when the show ended Logan assumed he'd fallen asleep.

He turned off the T.V. before laying his head in the crook of Kendall's neck and closing his eyes.

"Trying to cuddle in the dark?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." Logan said referring to shutting off the T.V. He knew Kendall didn't care where he decided to lay his head.

"Do you always cuddle with me when I'm asleep?"

"Only when you pull me into your lap."

"What can I say, you're warm. Speaking of which, I'm cold, roll over."

Logan rolled his eyes, but did as Kendall asked and rolled over so that they were lying chest to chest. Kendall wrapped both arms around Logan and pulled him tighter against himself.

"Warmer?"

"Yeah."

"So what'd you think of the show?"

"It was okay, but I wouldn't get up at three in the morning to watch it."

"I hate to break it to you, but you just did."

Kendall laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

"Afraid so."

"So which brother is your favorite?"

"I don't really have a favorite."

"My favorites Nick."

"Your favorite one is the logical one?" Logan almost laughed.

"Hey, just because I don't listen to logic doesn't mean I don't appreciate logical people."

"Thanks for clearing that up. I feel better knowing that you appreciate me."

"You and Nick are a lot alike."

"How?"

"You're both in a boy band, you're both the shortest in the group, you're both logical, you both give into plans that you know aren't logical, you both have brown eyes; the list goes on."

"Does that mean I'm your favorite Big Time Rush band member?"

"Don't tell the others." Kendall said smiling at Logan; though in the dark he probably couldn't see it.

"It'll be our secret."

For awhile they were quiet and Logan once again thought that Kendall had fallen asleep.

"I bet one of the Jonas brothers comes out before we release our second CD."

"Kendall!"

"Just saying. They are kinda gay."

"They are not."

"You're just mad because it'll probably be Nick."

"Why would I be mad? He's your favorite!"

"So are you."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Yeah." Kendall said before brushing his lips against Logan's. "Now go to sleep."

Logan was stunned and by the time he could come up with a response Kendall really was asleep.

"Stupid Jonas." Logan spat before letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

**(1)- So I was reading about reactions to Big Time Rush and I found out that Disney said that Big Time Rush was a rip off of Jonas. I'm sorry but I had to laugh. I mean seriously? The only thing in common is that they both feature a boy band. Sorry, thought I should mentuion that, lol.**


End file.
